soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet (SK)
Ratchet, real and full name Neo-Mae Trixi Gizmin, is one of the lead protagonists of the Soul Kingdom franchise from the Ratchet and Clank series. His story is presented in ''Soul Kingdom Yellow'' and its sequels. He is the current Soul Prince of Storm and has a spiritual link to Rayman. This Ratchet lives in the original timeline. Prior to Soul Kingdom see ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet Story ''Color Series Prologue Part Yellow Ratchet is shocked to find himself in Dive to the Heart. He remembers being blasted by Alister and wonders if he is dead. A voice confirms that he doesn't have a lot of time, to which Ratchet asks who the voice is. Instead, the voice gives him a Cumbustor and a new platform appears between the one Ratchet is standing on and the one where a strange, limbless creature was. The voice tells Ratchet to meet his "new link". At first, the thing got defensive, so Ratchet had to assure it he isn't going to fight him. The two introduce themselves, Ratchet discovering that the other's name is Rayman. After the somewhat awkward introduction, the two are attacked by strange, black monsters. Their efforts to fight back are futile, but then the monsters disappear and a Twilight Thorn climbs onto the pillar. After unsuccessfully damaging it, they're cornered on the edge until the Nobody is destroyed by the voices' owners. Afterwards, the pillar glows with a bright light and Ratchet and Rayman promise to meet again. Ratchet is brought back to Clank saving him from Azimuth's attack. For some reason, he still carries his memories of meeting Rayman in the Dive to the Heart and wonders if their meeting is a dream. After the events of ''Into the Nexus, Ratchet and Clank are attacked by the black creatures from when Ratchet met Rayman on the Starship Phoenix. ''Faux Paradox Series ''Ratchet & Clank: Cosmic Overload ''Future Series'' SK "Spinoffs" ''Skylanders: Soul Kingdom'' ''Soul Kingdom: Jak and Daxter Ratchet and the other Soul Princes crash on the distant planet Precurra and Ratchet ends up at Haven Palace unconscious. ''Oddworld: Soul Kingdom ''Soul Kingdom: Star Fox'' ''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom ''Soul Kingdom: Klonoa ''Soul Kingdom: Crash'' Splatoon Universoul See also: Mario & Ratchet (boss) Along with the other Soul Princes, Ratchet was invited by the Squid Sisters to see their world, Aqua Tetra. However, the Majesty got caught in a meteor shower outside the planet's orbit, causing them to make a crash landing in Octarian territory. Because of his Octoling like appearance when using his special form, Ratchet and Mario were able to avoid having their powers drained. They decide to go undercover for the New Squidbeak Splatoon and send radio messages of the locations of the others. On the fourth area, Ratchet informs the player and the team of Octavio's Mega Octo Cannon, which is powered by a large meteorite, the Meteor Core, and is aimed at Inkopolis to drown the entire city in the Octarians' ink. Him and Mario are then ordered by Octavio to fight the player on the boss mission if they don't want him to fire the Mega Octo Cannon ahead of schedule. Seeing the Splatoon brigade sneaking in to sabotage the weapon, they pretend to obey Octavio's order and they battle player with meteor-charged Dynamo Rollers to keep him and the Octarian crowd distracted. However, Octavio activates a robotic Octoling that traps them in the shoulders. Agent 12 is able to destroy the robot, freeing Ratchet and Mario just as the Splatoon Brigade breaks the cannon. Ratchet knocks a part of the robot with the Dynamo Roller into the cannon, causing it to explode and spread ink of many colors all over the stadium. After Octavio kidnaps the Squid Sisters and attacks Inkopolis, Ratchet hurriedly repairs the Majesty and the Soul Princes and Agent 12 hurry to the Octo Space Hall, where Ratchet is now playable. At the final boss, Octavio throws the switches for the countdown of the Ultra Octo Laser to launch at Aqua Tetra, and Off the Hook arrive in their own shuttle in order to help the Brigade. Ratchet breaks the third switch after Mario and Sly, then followed by Link, Sora, Sonic and Rayman. ''Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit SK Appearance Ratchet in the ''Soul Kingdom series has the same appearance features as in the reprise of Ratchet & Clank with a slight addition in his outfit. On his back is still the bolt where Clank can attach to, but in addition to there also being a modified version of the Mark of Storm. When his pilot hat is off, two fronds of longer fur falls down his forehead. Ratchet has a Human Form like most of the other characters. His pilot top has been simplified to a teal turtleneck tank top with a a long sleeved yellow and brown striped shirt underneath. A small, pentagonal badge rests on his chest. His skin is a fair tan and some golden blond hair pokes out of his pilot hat. Yellow fleece with brown stripes are haphazardly stitched on the back of the helmet to replicate his lombax ears. His tail is replicated by a brown leather belt looped on the left of the belt around his waist and the extension falls behind him. Other Outfits *''Sound Kitty Costume'' The Sound Kitty Costume is Ratchet's standard stage attire. Like most of his costumes, his pilot hat is absent. It is replaced with white headphones with a turquoise mic. The buttons are neon colors. He wears a silver, short sleeved shirt under a burnt orange colored, sleeveless jacket zipped halfway. On the right of his chest is a yellow "Q". He has light brown gloves similar to ones he wear in the games, but with teal, silver and yellow stripes. He wears grey skinny jeans with a sky blue belt like accessory. His pants are tucked in light brown boots with the opening dark grey. *''Treble Pilot Costume'' *''Street Star Costume'' The Street Star Costume is an outfit Ratchet wears for songs in the "Actin' Like Teens" album. *''Wicked Gold Kat Costume'' The Wicked Gold Kat Costume is Ratchet's outfit for "Haunted Song". *''Crisp Lemon Costume'' The Crisp Lemon Costume is a costume for Ratchet's songs in "Sweet Fizz". It is based of the outfit of Zang Lemoncrisp, his counterpart from the Sweets Universe. *''Q-Vocalist Costume'' Q-Vocalist is a costume for the "Techno World" Album. *''Ink'd Lombax Costume'' The Ink'd Lombax Costume is a DLC appearance of Ratchet in the DLC special album "Splat Splash", which is available in the pre-order and later when inputting the word "Slosher". Like Mario's "Splat Splash" costume, Ratchet appears as an Octoling and has the black eye marks of an Octoling. His left eye is still green, but his right eye becomes red. His ears resemble Octoling tentacles with two suction cups and brown rings replacing his usual stripes. He wears a pair of goggles on his head with a single tentacle with one suction cup hanging out. His tail is now a tentacle with the same designs of his ears, normally wrapped around his left leg. His top is a black, turtle crop top with a grey bolt on the front under a burnt orange jacket with a yellow hood, one sleeve on the right and a light green medical tag on the sleeve with "03Y" on it. On his left wrist is a light green bracelet. His pants are black spandex with a thigh length on his left leg and past his knee on his right leg and the Octarian octopus on his right outer thigh. Loosely around his waist is a yellow belt resembling a medical tag. His boots are sleek black with neon yellow soles. * West Born Costume Splatoon Universoul Ratchet takes his default form based on his "Splat Splash" DLC costume. An additional costume is available after collecting all Song Tracks hidden on the stages. In this apparel, Ratchet dresses more hip-hop and loose fitting clothes compared to the skin fitting top and capris. He wears a grey sweatshirt with a high collar and he has the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. The sweatshirt has a single pocket with the "Off the Hook" icons pasted on the torso. In place of his goggles, he has a seafoam green bandana wrapped into a headband, pinning over the tentacle in his face and tied in the back. Ratchet has light gold colored, fingerless gloves with brown octopus designs with green eyes on the outside. He wears a pair of beige gauchos with yellow stars along the waistband and his shoes are light grey loafers with faded pink stains on the toes and insteps. SK Abilities Ratchet possesses all of his abilities prior to the trilogy. Thanks to his new status as Soul Prince, he can use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald and then properly harness some power after learning how to control it. As the Prince of Storm, Neo can control electric particles and plasma with his mind. Other powers included are capability to absorb electric charges and discharge it whenever, travel along electric currents and a special type of ancient magic called Mahou-Tech, which allows him to manipulate electric-running devices and robots, as well as reprogram them. Misc. It also seems that Ratchet is capable of singing in [[Soul Kingdom BEAT!|''Soul Kingdom BEAT!]]. Gizmin is shown to be a sharp shooter and have high stamina in the franchise's sports games. Gallery Ratchet EAZY TIME redraw.JPG|EAZY TIME redraw: Sound Kitty Ratchet EAZY TIM.jpg|EAZY TIME 1 (restored) Ratchet EAZY TIME 2.JPG|EAZY TIME: Treble Pilot Ratchet Techno World.JPG|Techno World: Q-Vocalist Ratchet EAZY TIME.jpg|EAZY TIME concept Dango Sourulkingudamu - Ratchet.JPG|Dango Icon Ratchet Octoling.jpg|Ink'd Lombax sketch Splat Splash Ratchet.jpg|DLC - Ink'd Lombax Splatoon Ratchet Icon.jpg|Ratchet's profile in ''Splatoon Universoul Trivia *Ratchet's real name, Neo-Mae Trixi Gizmin, comes from three words involving technology. The prefix "neo-" means "new". "Mae" and "Trix" are the syllables for the word "matrix". His last name, "Gizmin", comes from the word "gizmo". In a rough translation then, his name means "new matrix gizmo". *Only his father has ever called him by his real name. Everyone else still refers to him as "Ratchet". **In addition, Kaden calls him "Neo-''kun''" in the Japanese version. *Originally, the protagonist for SKY was Red from the first Pokémon series. Category:Soul Kingdom Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:SK Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Princes Category:Males Category:SK Party Characters Category:SK Athletes Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:Galaxy Cluster Category:SK: J&D Category:SK: P-P Category:SK: SF Category:SK: K Category:SK: C Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT! Category:Splatoon Universoul Category:Splatoon U. Bosses